Cluedo: The Milkshake Incident
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: McSpirk, in the kitchen, with the blender.


**Title: Cluedo: The Milkshake Incident**

**Summary: McSpirk, in the kitchen, with the blender.**

**Author's Note: This was again co-written by the wonderful CarlyTenibad. This is the next in a series of oneshots about McCoy, Spock and Jim named the "Cluedo" series. This particular fic was inspired by the fact that Carly has an awesome milkshake bar in her city. **

**Disclaimer: Neither CarlyTenibad or myself, Paula545, own _Star Trek 2009. _We do like milkshake though!**

* * *

Something that sometimes annoyed Jim Kirk was Spock's insistence to do everything under dictation of logic. Jim just wanted, for a change, the Commander to do something completely out of the ordinary and he knew exactly how he was going to make that work. And so one lazy afternoon off duty, Jim located his First Officer and his Chief Medical Officer and insisted they follow him.

"Jim, I fail to see the logic in this," Spock said in his usual monotonous voice as the Captain dragged him and Dr McCoy into the ship's kitchen to make milkshake.

Jim looked at Spock "There's is no logic in it!" he admitted with a cheeky grin. McCoy laughed quietly to himself. He knew Jim well enough to know that the young Captain was quite prone to excitable and seemingly random ideas but they seldom led nowhere. The doctor was keen to see where this particular idea went.

"So, Spock, what flavour milkshake do you want?" Jim asked as he pulled the blender down from a cupboard above him.

"I wasn't aware I wanted a milkshake, Captain," Spock replied, causing the doctor to roll his eyes.

"Just answer his question, Spock," McCoy said as he pulled out a chair and sat down behind the table, watching the situation with amusement.  
Spock observed the Captain pulling a tub of ice-cream and a bottle of milk out and placing it on the work table.

"I..." Spock started.

"Chocolate?" Jim said, "I thought as much."

"Jim, I didn't say that," Spock replied insistently, but it was a useless attempt as the Captain was already pulling chocolate out. Spock wondered vaguely why Jim had even bothered to ask him what he wanted. Sighing slightly he turned away and settled himself at the table with McCoy.  
After a few moments the whirling of the blender started blocking out anything anyone tried to say. It stopped after a couple of minutes and Jim poured the contents into a glass, which he then passed to Spock.

"Thank you," Spock said uncertainly taking the drink and placing it on the table in front of him. Then Jim turned back to the blender and firstly grabbed a bottle of whiskey and tipped a fair proportion into the blender.

"Err, Jim?" McCoy said laughing slightly, "I thought milkshake was meant to be a refreshing beverage? Not something to get you drunk in a second. And I also thought the key word was "milk"…?"

"Now, Bones, don't be boring!" Jim said, with a smile. He gestured to Spock who by this point had drunk about a quarter of the glass and was looking curiously at it. "Anyway, he'll be drunk soon and why should he get all the fun!"

"Captain, I don't see being drunk as _fun,_" Spock commented, "Such a suggestion is illogical."

"To hell with logic!" Jim laughed.

Jim turned around and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the blender with a smile. "Right, one milkshake coming up, Bones!"

"No, Jim-!"

"Aw, Bones, it'll be nice!" Jim protested not realising McCoy wasn't protesting about the drink itself... More the state of the blender. But Jim didn't realise this until it was too late.

As Jim turned back to the blender the lid flew off, landing on the floor quite far away. Due to the missing lid the blender threw out its ingredients, causing Jim to be covered in the mixed liquid.

McCoy wasn't sure what was more shocking, watching the clichéd action of an exploding blender happening in front of him, or the fact that Spock actually laughed out loud at it – the chocolate in his milkshake evidently have some effect on his self-control. Jim stood dripping and bewildered. He turned and looked at the still smirking Spock and the incredulous Doctor McCoy. "Jim-," the Doctor began.

"Don't say anything," Jim glared in mock anger, as ice cream dripped down his face. He laid his eyes on Spock. "Spock how is you laughing logical?" he asked.

Spock continued grinning. "To hell with logic" he replied, quoting the Captain's words from earlier.

Jim stared at him thinking he was hearing things. When he was convinced he had heard right, he smiled despite being soaking wet. "Well, Spock, I never thought I hear you say that. I should give you chocolate more often."

"Here," McCoy said, standing up with a towel in hand. He started gently wiping the liquid off of Jim's face. "Honestly, you're useless."

Jim laughed and wrapped his arms around McCoy his smile growing as he pulled the doctor closer. Spock's eyebrow rose higher and higher as the Captain and the doctor's lips met. He stood up and stood to the side of both of them. Jim looked at him and laughed, "Feeling left out, Spock?" he asked and kissed Spock as well.


End file.
